Allié
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: L'expédition Atlantis va faire la connaissance d'un nouveau peuple mystérieux et fascinant, ami ou ennemi... Une chose est sur, ils connaissent bien Atlantis et ses habitants.
1. L'épidémie partie 1

Alliés

Chapitre 1 : Epidémie 1ière partie

Teyla entra comme chaque jour après le déjeuner dans l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à Ronon. La jeune femme attendit que l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui ait terminé ses soins pour s'approcher du lit.

T : Bonjour

Ron (bougon) : Bonjour

T : Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Ron : J'en ai marre…

T : Je sais mais vous avez été gravement blessé vous devez vous reposer.

Ron : Teyla…

T : Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Ron : Je veux sortir.

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de Ronon, ce grand gaillard se plaignait comme un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Ron : Je vais devenir claustrophobe si ça continue.

T : Mais c'est pour votre bien et puis ce n'est que temporaire. Vous allez bientôt sortir, le Dr Beckett a dit que le plus dur était derrière vous.

Ron : Je m'en fiche…

T : Et si on changeait de sujet ?

Ron : De toute façon ça ne changera rien… Je reste cloué au lit… à ne rien faire… En plus vous allez partir en mission dans quelques temps…

T : Pas avant un moment, le colonel Sheppard n'a pas encore l'aval de Beckett pour reprendre les missions

Ron : Oui mais lui il est dehors, il fait ce qu'il veut, il court, il se défoule, et il s'entraîne avec vous…

T : C'est vrai, nous nous sommes entraînés ce matin…

Ron : Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

T : Comme vous, il râle… mais parce qu'il va encore avoir de nouveaux bleus pendant toute une semaine.

Ron (avec un sourire en coin) : Il était en retard n'est-ce pas?

T (avec un grand sourire): Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Ron : Le pauvre… Remarquez… ça lui fait du bien…

Tous deux éclatèrent à nouveaux de rire. Ronon grimaça et par respect pour lui Teyla fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle resta avec le satédien pendant près de 2 heures avant de se lever pour prendre congé.

T : Je suis désolée Ronon mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Ron : Déjà ?

T : ça fait bientôt 2 heures que je suis avec vous

Ron (boudant) : ça passe trop vite.

T : Je serais bien resté davantage mais j'ai à faire.

Ron : Oh vous partez ?

T : Oui

Ron : Je peux venir avec vous ?

T : Bien essayé…

Ron : Fallait bien que je tente ma chance, vous n'êtes pas marrante.

T : Et non pas dans ces cas-là…

Ron : Et vous allez faire quoi ?

T : Je vais rencontrer le chef d'un peuple.

Ron : Quelqu'un vient avec vous ?

T : Comment dois-je le prendre ?

Ron : Euh… comme vous voulez à vrai dire… enfin non non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

T : Moui on va dire ça, plus sérieusement je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. A plus tard

Ron : Merci pour la visite.

Teyla quitta la pièce en entendant Ronon rouspéter contre Carson qui avait donné l'ordre lui faire de nouveaux examens. La jeune femme parti se changer dans ses quartiers et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant de diriger tranquillement vers la salle des commandes. Elle prévînt Elisabeth de son départ et demanda à l'opérateur d'entrer les coordonnées de la planète M7V 563. Teyla descendit le grand escalier et traversa l'horizon des évènements.

L'équipe marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure bercée par les plaintes habituelles de McKay.

Rodney : Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je fais partit du voyage !

John : C'est très simple, le docteur Beckett avait besoin d'un cobaye pour ses différents tests et je vous ai tout de suite proposé comme volontaire !

Rodney se stop net, Teyla ne pu s'empêcher de laisser paraître un sourire amusée.

John se retourna vers Rodney : Et bien McKay, que vous arrive t il ?

Rodney était là comme hébété.

Teyla : Enfin Rodney, vous savez bien que le colonel plaisante, vous êtes ici avec nous car vous êtes un membre à part entière de l'équipe, que le docteur Beckett aura surement besoin d'aide et que vous êtes le plus…. (Teyla sembla cherche le mot juste) apte à l'aider et puis qui s'est ce que vous pourrais découvrir ici ou mieux encore apprendre à ce peuple !

Rodney : vu comme ça !

John : bien maintenant que votre égo est remonté, en route !

Teyla : voici Tigano !

Tigano : Teyla, quel plaisir de te voir, moi et les miens commencions à désespérer !

Teyla : Désolé, nous venons juste de recevoir ton message ! Je te présente, le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Le docteur Beckett et Rodney McKay !

Tigano : enchanté, même si j'aurais préféré rencontrer les amis de Teyla dans d'autres circonstances !

John : Dans votre message, vous êtes restés assez vague, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Tigano : je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est une épidémie s'est abattu sur mon peuple bon nombre d'entre nous sont morts !

Beckett : Allons s'y !

Rodney : je vais rester ici pour surveiller !

John : qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Rodney : rien, il faut bien qu'on assure notre protection tout de même !l

John : et depuis quand est vous assez courageux pour ça ? Ça n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec le fait que le mot épidémie est été employé !

Rodney : ça peut effectivement joué, vous savez combien je suis fragile et délicat !

John : et très courageux !

Carson : cela dit je dois bien reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tord rien ne justifie qu'on se mette tous en danger !

Rodney : Ah !

John : si ça se trouve on est déjà tous contaminés !

Carson : Ce n'est pas faux non plus !

Rodney : génial ! Je vais mourir contaminer par ce ne sait quoi !

John : McKay ! Ressaisissez vous ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Mettons nous en route !

Beckett : Avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'aimerais qu'on demander à Elizabeth de nous envoyer une équipe médical et des combinaisons autant éviter le plus possible la contamination !

Rodney : je suis volontaire ! Je vais retourner au jumper et retourner chez nous et…

John : vous reviendrais avec une équipe !

Rodney : bien évidemment !

John : bien évidemment, nous sommes donc d'accord !

Tigano : je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais la nuit sera bientôt là ! Nous devrions nous mettre en route !

Teyla : A bientôt Rodney ! Soyez prudent !

Rodney : merci Teyla vous aussi !

Rodney partit de son côté pendant que l'équipe partait en direction opposée.

_**Activation de la porte non programmé**_.

Une voix : non avons un code d'identification !

Elizabeth : De qui s'agit-il ?

La voix : de Rodney McKay madame !

Liz : allez-y !

Elizabeth se dirigea vers le scientifique.

Liz : je vous écoute Rodney !

Rodney : Ah Elizabeth, euh…

Liz : Que se passe-t-il ?

Rodney : Carson aurait besoin d'une équipe médicale avec lui sur la planète. Ce peuple est.. très bizarre … Nous n'avons rencontré que son chef… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Liz : Pourquoi une équipe médicale ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?

Rodney (toujours dans son idée) : Figalo… Nan c'est pas ça… Euh… Tifano… Non c'est pas ça non plus ah oui ça y est je me souviens Tigano !

Liz : Rodney ?

Rodney (parlant de plus en plus vite): Je me demande comment j'ai pu accepter d'aller là-bas, franchement ils auraient pu nous dire pour la contamination… Et puis nous, comme les Chevaliers de l'Espace, on y va tranquillement et là, paf ! On se retrouve exposé à ce genre de risques…

Liz : Quelle contamination ?

Rodney : Celle dont nous a parlé Ti-machin et qui a décimé une bonne partie de son peuple.

Liz : Attendez, doucement, reprenons Calmement.

Elisabeth insista bien sur le « Calmement ». Rodney reprit tout depuis le début en s'observant au maximum.

Liz : Très bien je vais la faire préparer.


	2. L'épidémie partie 2 et fin

_**Chapitre 2 : Epidémie 2 ième partie et fin**_

_**Planète M7V 563**_

Beckett s'activait autour des malades, faisant toutes sortes de tests.

Teyla : Alors docteur Beckett, vos examens vous ont-ils appris quelques choses ?

Carson : et bien oui Teyla comme je le présentais en voyant les cas contaminés nous avons à faire à la tuberculose miliaire !

Sheppard : La tuberculose ! je croyais cette maladie éradiquée !

Carson : chez nous oui !

Teyla : il y a un moyen d'aider Tigano et son peuple ?

Carson : oui nous allons vacciner les non contaminés, faire d'autre examen sur les autres et entamer le traitement adéquat ! Je dois absolument contacter mon équipe il va me falloir du matériel spécifique !

John : A combien sommes nous de la porte des étoiles ?

Tigano : trois bonnes heures de marche !

John : Faites moi une liste, je vais envoyer le message à Elisabeth !

John partit aussitôt, Beckett se remit au travail.

Tigano : Teyla puisse-je te parler en privé un instant !

Teyla et Tigano s'éloignèrent un peu.

Teyla : Que se passe t il ?

Tigano ne savait comme commencer.

Teyla : nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps alors parle moi sans crainte !

Tigano : Votre équipe n'est pas au complet !

Teyla : c'est exact, mais comment sais-tu cela ?

Tigano : une équipe de miliaire qui affronte les Wraiths, tu penses bien que ça se sait ! Lors d'un de mes voyages, j'ai découvert un peuple, discret mais bien plus avancé que nous, leur chef cherchait à retrouver un runner et pas n'importe lequel !

Teyla : je vois ! Et sais-tu ce que cette personne veut à mon ami ?

Tigano : Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne mais elle se dit prête à devenir allié avec vous si vous lui permettait de rencontrer le runner qui a survécu aux Wraiths !

Teyla : merci de ta discrétion !

Sur Atlantis, l'équipe se préparait à partir.

Rodney : je vois qu'ils sont prêts ! Je leur souhaite bon chance ! C'est vrai je serais bien plus utile ici !

Liz : Que vous as dit John ?

Rodney (poussa un profond soupir) : de revenir avec l'équipe !

Elisabeth le regarda.

Rodney : très bien très bien, en route.

_**Activation de la porte**_

Technicien : c'est le colonel Sheppard madame, il nous envoi, une transmission !

« Elisabeth, c'est John, Beckett à besoin de ce matériel en priorité ! Ici nous sommes confrontés à la tuberculose ! Faites au plus vite ! »

Rodney : La tuberculose ! Mais c'est dangereux !

Liz : Vous êtes à jour dans vos vaccins Rodney alors vous ne craigniez rien ! Dépêchez vous maintenant ce peuple compte sur vous !

_**M7V 563**_

Sheppard : McKay ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

McKay : Je suis enchanté aussi ! Me savoir en contact avec la tuberculose me rempli de joie !

Sheppard : Bien, en route alors le Dr Beckett nous attend impatiemment !

Le groupe mené par Sheppard arrivèrent au levé du jour au village, la nuit avait fait 3 nouvelles victimes, l'équipe médicale se mit aussitôt au travail sous les ordres de Carson. Le temps jouait sévèrement contre eux, Rodney aidait comme il pouvait non sans rappeler que ce n'était pas son métier. L'équipe avait travaillée d'arrache pied toute la journée et tous octroyaient maintenant une pause, Rodney en profita comme à l'habituée pour se plaindre.

Teyla : Colonel puisse je m'entretenir avec vous un moment !

Sheppard : bien sur Teyla !

Teyla : pendant votre absence, Tigano m'a rapporté qu'un peuple avec qui il fait des échanges serait intéressait par une alliance mais surtout par Ronon !

Sheppard : Par Ronon ! Mais pourquoi ça ?

Teyla : je n'en sais rien Colonel mais peut être y a-t-il dans ce peuple des rescapés de sa planète qui auront entendu parler de nous !

Sheppard : ou bien un ancien ennemi qui rêve de le massacrer !

Cette phrase n'était pas pour rappeler à Teyla son aventure avec Ronon sur Belkan !

John : Gardez ça pour vous pour le moment, nous en parlerons au Docteur Weir à notre retour !

Teyla : bien mon colonel !

…..

_**15 jours plus tard**_

_**Planète M7V 563**_

Le docteur Beckett avait enraillé l'épidémie, vacciné toute la population, lui et son équipe avait aussi travaillé sur la dénutrition qui frappé le peuple et qui était une cause probable de la contamination, un pacte avait été passé avec le peuple, ils approvisionnés les Atlantes et eux les aidaient à rentabiliser leur récolte et leur apporte aide médical et matériel dont ils avaient besoin.

Tigano : Merci Teyla ! Merci à toi et à tes amis !

Teyla : de rien Tigano, je me rappelle qu'en d'autre temps c'est toi et les tiens qui avait aidé mon peuple !

L'équipe s'apprêtait à partir ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Rodney qui avait cela dit découvert une plante inconnu et une pierre étrange qui semblait dégager une énergie, l'idée de pouvoir en étudier un fragment le mettait dans un état de grande excitation.

Tigano : Teyla attend ! Un de mes hommes revient d'un de nos voyages troc ! il vient de me remettre ceci pour ton peuple de la part du mystérieux chef dont je t'ai parlé, celui-ci vous donne ceci en gage de sa bonne foi, et d'une éventuelle alliance, ci vous voulez prendre contact vous devais passer par mon peuple !

Tigano tendit l'objet enveloppé dans une couverture à Rodney . Ce dernier souleva délicatement un coin.

Sheppard : Alors McKay ?

Rodney : c'est… c'est…

Sheppard : désolé mon vieux mais je n'ai pas bien compris !

Rodney : c'est un E2PZ !

Sheppard : c'est une plaisanterie !

Rodney retira la couverture.

Teyla : on dirait que non Colonel !


End file.
